Text me
by JimmM
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre l'inspecteur Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes via... Leurs échanges par messages. [OS MYSTRADE]


**Hey ! Dans mon petit recueil d'OS (toujours sur le thème du _mystrade_, on ne change pas!) _Time of our lives_ l'un des chapitres est écrit essentiellement avec les messages des deux personnages et j'avais vraiment aimé ce concept que je n'ai jamais réellement trouvé sur ce couple (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en message privé ou en reviews!). Alors voilà comment j'imagine l'évolution de la relation entre notre cher DI et Mycroft Holmes par… messages. Ces messages ne seront pas écrits – comme à mon habitude – en lettre capitales mais normalement, c'est quand même moins agressif !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ou l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

.

Merci de votre aide pour cette affaire. -GL

Je vous en prie, inspecteur. -MH

Je ne mentionnerai évidemment pas votre frère. -GL

Il ne vaut mieux pas, en effet. -MH

.

J'espère que vous allez mieux. -GL

Merci de votre attention inspecteur, mais ce n'est qu'un éraflure. -MH

Vous avez quand même pris une balle. -GL

Une éraflure. -MH

Comme vous voulez. -GL

Bon rétablissement. -GL

.

Merci pour votre aide. Encore une fois. -GL

Comment je peux vous remerciez ? -GL

J'ai une préférence pour italien. -MH

Vous avez dû vous tromper de destinataire. -GL

Non. -MH

Je vous invitais à dîner. -MH

Italien ? -GL

.

Je ne vous ai pas vu partir jeudi. C'était si mal que ça ? -GL

J'ai eu un appel urgent. J'en suis désolé. -MH

Je comprends. -GL

Êtes-vous libre demain soir ? -MH

C'est dimanche. -GL

Justement. -MH

.

Envoyez-moi quelque chose de Chine. -GL

Comme ce message ? -MH

Vous êtes étonnamment joueur, monsieur Holmes. -GL

Appelez-moi Mycroft. -MH

Vous êtes étonnamment joueur, Mycroft. -GL

.

Toujours assidu à vos affaires, inspecteur ? -MH

J'ai un prénom, vous savez. Si je dois vous appeler par le votre, employez le mien. -GL

Très bien, Gregory. -MH

La Chine est si ennuyeuse que ça ? -GL

Le Canada. Et non. -MH

Vous savez que l'étranger, dans la téléphonie mobile, a plutôt un coût élevé ? -GL

En effet. -MH

Mais en fait vous payez pour moi. -GL

Oui. -MH

Merci. -GL

.

Maintenant je peux vous le demander : votre parapluie est spécial ? -GL

Non. -MH

Il renferme une épée ? -GL

Non. -MH

Un revolver ? -GL

Non plus. -MH

Une bombe ? -GL

Ce n'est qu'un banal parapluie, Gregory. -MH

Je suis plutôt déçu. -GL

.

J'ai dû partir pour le Maroc. -MH

Renommons notre dîner hebdomadaire « dîner annuel ». -GL

Je suis sincèrement désolé, Gregory. -MH

Je sais. -GL

.

Je suis désolé pour hier. J'avais vraiment trop bu. -GL

Ce n'est rien. -MH

Vous acceptez une invitation comme excuses ? -GL

Certainement. -MH

.

Merci pour le café. Même s'il est froid. -GL

J'ai dû partir tôt. Affaire urgente. -MH

Affaire urgente ou regrets ? -GL

Affaire urgente. -MH

Aucun regret. -MH

.

Pourquoi est-ce que les stores de ton bureau sont fermés lorsque tu es dedans avec ta stagiaire ? -MH

Tu me surveilles ?-GL

Ce geste d'humeur vers la caméra n'était pas très poli. -MH

Arrête ça. Maintenant. -GL

.

Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu partais en voyage. -GL

Voyage est un bien grand mot. -MH

Tu m'as compris. -GL

Oui. -MH

Tu es censé me prévenir. -GL

Ouvre ta porte, il fait froid. -MH

.

Tu ne saurais pas où est mon dossier bleu ? -GL

Pourquoi diable le saurais-je ? -MH

Parce qu'on a passé la nuit chez toi et que je l'ai oublié là-bas. -GL

Ta maison est juste immense. -GL

Elle le serait moins si tu y vivais. -MH

Ça ne m'aide pas pour mon dossier. -GL

Quelque part par terre dans la bibliothèque. -MH

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai également retrouvé ma ceinture. -GL

.

Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. -GL

Mon frère ne comprend que ce qu'il veut. -MH

Tu vas regretter ta décision. -GL

Pourquoi cela ? -MH

Il a prévenu vos parents. -GL

Je l'avais déjà fait. -MH

Oh. -GL

Ma mère m'en aurait définitivement voulu de ne pas la prévenir de mon futur mariage. -MH

Tu veux peut-être dire notre ? -GL

.

Je vois la lumière d'ici. -MH

Tu ne dormais pas ? -GL

Non. Enfin si. -MH

Je relisais certains messages. -GL

Et alors ? -MH

Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il y avait dans ton parapluie. -GL

C'est un parapluie banal. -MH

À £3800. -GL

Ce n'est qu'un détail. -MH

Un détail. -GL

Pose ce téléphone et retourne-toi. -MH

Sinon quoi ? -GL

Gregory Lestrade, ne me fais pas soupirer le soir de nos noces. -MH

Tu as déjà soupiré dix-sept fois aujourd'hui. -GL

J'aime soupirer. -MH

Et moi j'aime te faire soupirer. -GL

.

.

**Eeeeeet c'est sur ce sous-entendu graveleux que je clos cet OS. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, laisser les choses en suspens (règle d'orthographe tordue) c'est plutôt quelque chose que j'aime faire… N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


End file.
